The Vermont Breast Cancer Surveillance System (VBCSS) proposes in this cooperative agreement application to continue membership in the multi-site National Cancer Institute's Breast Cancer Surveillance Consortium (BCSC). Our goal for this renewal is to continue to collect high quality data and encourage its use for breast cancer surveillance research and policy decisions. As the most rural state in the nation, Vermont is well suited to complement more urban sites currently represented in the NCI Consortium. In addition, with an ongoing statewide mammography-pathology registry coupled with a mandated state cancer registry, our site is well prepared to continue to actively contribute to and utilize surveillance data. Our aims for this proposal are to: 1) maintain and improve a comprehensive, quality controlled, statewide surveillance system that accesses existing records and collects new information from mammography facilities, pathology laboratories, and a population-based cancer registry; 2) encourage use of site-specific and Breast Cancer Surveillance Consortium pooled data by local, national and international researchers from multiple disciplines and for diverse types of research and; 3) continue to actively participate in the NCI's Breast Cancer Surveillance Consortium through membership of the Steering Committee, telephone and in person meetings, and interact with the project director/scientists at NCI and with the staff and investigators at the Statistical Coordinating Center. [unreadable] [unreadable]